You're So Smug
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK DAY 3- SMUG: Zuko is tired of watching Katara flirt with other guys. And she's so smug about it. So what is he going to do to change that?


**ZUTARA WEEK - DAY 3: Here's my latest Zutara week story. Here's **_**You're So Smug**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**3. Smug**

Zuko sighed heavily while Katara was picking out fruit at nearby vendor. It wasn't the fact she was shopping for fruit that annoyed Zuko. No, it was the fact that the teenage Earth Kingdom boy selling the fruit was flirting with Katara. And Katara was flirting right back. But this wasn't this first time. Oh, it most certainly was not. This happened every time they reached a new town. It was like Katara would place a spell over every male in the town, making them gape at her in amazement. And the way Katara held herself, you knew she liked the attention.

Zuko knew why guys liked Katara though. She was beautiful. She began wearing her hair out instead of in it's usual braid, and wearing it out suited her much better. Her eyes were the color of the ocean and her skin was dark, smooth and exotic. And her blue clothes fit perfectly on her body. But did she have to be so _smug _about it. She knew just how to flirt, batting her eyelashes and flipping her long, curly dark brown hair.

Okay, so Zuko was a bit jealous too. He had a crush on Katara and didn't like seeing her flirting with so many guys.

"Are you done?" Zuko asked impatiently, walking over to Katara.

"Yeah," Katara giggled, "See you around Jee," he said to the boy. Zuko rolled his eyes as he and Katara walked off.

"Do you have to flirt with every guy we see?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, Zuko, it's harmless flirting. Besides," Katara took an apple out her basket and tossed it in the air, "That flirting got me this fruit at half price."

"Why'd he give it to you for half price?" Zuko asked.

"He said my beautiful smile was enough," Katara said, grinning.

"You're so smug," Zuko mumbled. Katara, however, heard him.

"I am not," Katara said as the walked down the forest path, leading back to camp, "I just know how to use my beauty."

"Yes, you are," Zuko insisted, "Prancing around like a little-"

"A little what?!" Katara snapped.

"Like a little nymph," Zuko finished. Katara stopped in her tracks, her hands on her hips. Then a smile formed on her lips.

"I know what's going on here," she said, "You're jealous." Zuko smirked.

"Yeah, right," he said. But he couldn't hide the blush forming on his pale cheeks.

"You are jealous," Katara said, taking a step toward him so that their noses were practically touching, "Jealous that this _beautiful _waterbender isn't giving _you _any attention." Zuko swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I-I'm not jealous," he chocked out.

"Are you sure," Katara asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and batting her long eyelashes. Zuko tried to speak, but his brain seemed dead at the moment, trapped in Katara's ocean blue eyes.

"I thought so," Katara said, a smirk spreading across her face as she walked away from Zuko. Oh, no. She wasn't getting away that easily. Zuko rushed after her and grabbed her waist, spinning her around to face him.

"Zuko!" she said in surprise, "What are you-" Zuko silenced her by kissing her lips hungrily. Katara's eyes widened in shock, but she began to return the kiss, wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck and pulling him closer. Zuko pinned her against a tree, his tongue ravaging Katara's mouth. Katara moaned into the kiss, running a hand through Zuko's silky black hair. Eventually, they had to part for air. Katara's face was flushed, her lips parted slightly as she panted, her chest heaving with each breath. Zuko looked down at her and was filled with the urge to kiss her again. Instead, he leaned foward and whispered in Katara's ear, "That's what you get for being so smug." Katara smirked and turned her head so that her lips brushed Zuko's ear as she whispered back, "Then I should be smug more often." She slipped out Zuko's arms and walked away, swaying her hips in a seductive way. Zuko growled and went after her. It took a while for the two of them to reach camp. Why? Well, let's just say by the time they _did _reach camp Zuko's hair was sticking up in every direction and the sash to Katara's dress was partially undone. And they were breathing like they ran a marathon.

"What happened to you two?" Sokka asked.

"Um, Platypus Bear," Zuko said, "It chased us."

"And took the fruit you went into town to get?" Aang asked. Katara didn't even realize she had lost the basket of fruit during her and Zuko's..._activities_.

"Yeah," Katara said, "I guess me and Zuko will just go back and get some in the morning. I'm gonna go practice waterbending." Katara walked off.

"I'm going to take a cold bath in that lake we saw coming here," Zuko said, also walking off. Everything was silent until until Toph burst into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked.

"You two are so clueless," Toph laughed.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Toph asked, "Katara's practicing waterbending and the only body of water we saw on the way here was a lake. Zuko's going to take a bath in said lake. And when they came here their hearts were beating like crazy. And let's just say they weren't breathing hard because they were running from a Platypus Bear." Sokka and Aang were silent for a moment. Then Sokka understood.

"ZUKO! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" he shouted, running in Zuko's direction.

"There's no way I'm missing this," Toph laughed, following Sokka. Aang however just sat there with a confused look on his face as Momo jumped onto his shoulder. Aang looked at the lemur and shrugged as he said, "I still don't get it." A few minutes later Sokka's voice rang out yelling "GET BACK HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU, YOU SMUG SON OF A-" The rest was drowned out by Toph's insane laughter.

**There's **_**You're So Smug**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
